Natsori Halloween special
by Dark Radiance03
Summary: Kaori tanaka, Megumi Shimzu, Natsuno Yuuki and Tohru Muto. Megumi and Tohru has a dare that ends up getting a bit crazy by brining along there friends. but what happens when one goes missing in a supposedly haunted house. pairing K&N not a M&T paring


**I don't own SHIKI or any of the characters. But please read and review. Oh and read the end authors note please.**

It was Halloween night and where are you. In a supposedly haunted house with your best friend Megumi Shimzu and her one sided crush Natsuno Yuuki and his friend Tohru Muto.

You didn't want to be here and you knew Natsuno didn't either. The reason you were here was because Megumi and Tohru had to make a stupid dare to see who would survive the longest. Megumi demanded that you had to come. Tohru probably begged Natsuno to come as well. You might be wondering why they dared each other. Well. It was a common fact that Megumi and Tohru disliked each other.

Megumi hated him because he was always with Natsuno and she was/is jealous. That was because Natsuno doesn't spare her a glance or even talk to her as a matter of fact. Tohru well you've heard he's a really nice guy . Who makes people want to around him. But you don't really know why he doesn't like Megumi.

When you and Megumi arrived. It turned out that you and Megumi was the first ones here. The two of you decided to wait for the guys here. So you decided to have a good look at your witch costume. You sighed. It was a dress with short sleeves. You had a pointy hat on top of your head. The front of the dress had a corset design even though you weren't wearing a corset. The dress was a black and purple colour. You sighed again this time it was because Megumi picked it for you.

You look over at Megumi. She was dressed as a devil. The dress was the shortest thing you have ever seen. But you guessed it was to catch Natsuno's attention. But he never looked her way before why should he start now.

You and Megumi haven't said a word to each other since being dragged to this house. Five seconds later Tohru and Natsuno walked in. You didn't notice since you were in a daydream.

"Yuuki-kun." Megumi half squeals brought you back to reality. You look up to see Tohru and Natsuno enter the room.

Natsuno said nothing but Tohru did.

"Shimzu. Who have you brought with you." looking at you.

Megumi sighed. "My friend Kaori Tanaka."

You didn't notice Natsuno's gaze on you. Since you were to busy looking around. But at the sound of your name you look towards Megumi again. The look on her face told you she wasn't happy for some reason.

So you shot a quick glance towards Tohru. He was dressed as a fake zombie. He had fake blood around his mouth and on his ragged clothes. He looked like he was planning something. Probably scaring Megumi. He shot a glance towards Natsuno.

You look confused for a second. But then you decided to look at Natsuno. That's when you realize Megumi wasn't happy. Natsuno was staring at you. You felt your face flush. Natsuno then turned to Tohru. You noticed his eyes showed his amusement by your reaction.

You then decided to look at his costume. He was wearing all black with a cape. You also noticed the fake fangs as he talks to his friend.

You felt yourself being pulled towards the living room. You look towards the person dragging you. It was Megumi. You look behind to see Tohru and Natsuno following.

You look through the doorway into the living room. The living room was huge and most of the stuff in it was covered with sheets. Under the sheets they decided to lift was two arm chairs and a couch.

Megumi and Tohru rushed for the arm chairs. So that left the couch for you and Natsuno. Natsuno walked over to the couch. You blushed and flicked the light switch on as the switched the torches off. You were glad they left you to switch the light on since no one saw that you had blushed. As you walked over to the the couch you felt someone glare at you. But you guessed right away who it was. But you sat down with Natsuno anyway.

Megumi excused herself saying she was going to the bathroom. With one last glare at you she left. Leaving you, Natsuno and Tohru in a comfortable silence. Couple of minutes of silence. That's when you heard the scream. You jumped up at the same time as Natsuno. Tohru was next giving Natsuno a strange look then a quick look at you. You sent a pleading look to come with you to check on Megumi. There was another scream that made you all run towards it while you scream.

"Megumi."

You reached the bathroom first. Natsuno right behind you. You looked into the bathroom and gasped. All that was there was a shoe. You stumbled backwards right into Natsuno's chest. You feel him take a step back to steady himself. His arms were also around your waist to stop you from falling.

You realised something and turned slightly in Natsuno's arms to check behind him for Tohru. But he isn't there.

"Natsuno. Tohru-chan isn't there." You whisper knowing Natsuno was close enough to hear you.

Natsuno turned his head to check for himself.

"Kaori we have to stick together. So keep a hold of my hand. I think we should go back to the living room to make sure Tohru isn't there. I don't know about Shimzu but we need to get out of here and then we can call the police." Natsuno whispered back.

You gripped on to his hand about to turn towards the living room. But you both hear growling, groaning and moaning from downstairs. So you and Natsuno entered the master bedroom. You glanced towards Natsuno and was about to speak but he put his finger from his free hand up at your lips. He also nodded toward the walk in closet.

He shut the bedroom door gently. Then headed toward the closet with you trailing behind him. Natsuno slid the door open just a little looked inside then pushed you in to the closet. He slid into the little space that was left beside you and gently closed the door.

Since both you and Natsuno were close together you could hear his heart beating. You also noticed that you were gripping on to him but it didn't seem to be bothering him. Your grip tightens as the bedroom door opened. Something was heading towards the closet where the pair of you were hiding. Natsuno reached for something that was in the closet to use as a weapon. But you never really noticed since you were to busy panicking.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer to the closet. The door to the closet was getting slid open. You scream and Natsuno pushes you slightly behind him. That's when you heard the laughter from the person who caught you and Natsuno in such an embarrassing stance. You look over Natsuno's shoulder the person who was laughing. It was Tohru laughing and grinning like a mad man. You hear more voices downstairs.

You try to get a better look at Natsuno's expression. He looked like he was glaring at Tohru. You had stopped screaming a while ago. Which was good as you now know there wasn't any real danger or was there. You started to wonder if Megumi played a part in any of this. But you had a feeling something really bad had happened to her. But you looked at Natsuno and Tohru.

Natsuno snapped something like. " I was worried about you. Why the hell did you play that kind of prank on anyone."

you decided to add. "Was Megumi a part of this to." dreading what the answer would be.

You felt Natsuno's eyes on you. Tohru d laughed at what Natsuno had said. But he looked at the pair of you while saying with a truth full look in his eyes.

"No, why I thought she left and that her screams were fake."

You shook your head. A sad look came to your face you knew Megumi's screams weren't fake. You still hadn't noticed that you were still gripping on to Natsuno's hand. You loosen your and tried to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let you. He pulled you and himself out of the closet and down the stairs without letting go of your hand. You knew you must have been a beet root colour by now.

You noticed a familiar face in the group. It was your little brother. You sent him a slight glare. But felt yourself being dragged outside in the the cool country air. You turn towards him and said. "Thanks for holding my hand and protecting me back there."

You move towards him to give him a quick peck on the cheek. But he turned his head just as both of your lips meet. It was a quick peck on the lips. But you could feel your heart and his beat as one. You and Natsuno both had a slight blush on there faces.

Your eyes both meet and you think to your self _I think I have a crush on him._ But a small voice in your head says _maybe is a little more than a crush._

One week later Megumi's body was discovered a mile away in the mountains. She had a big gash on top of her head and insect bites on her neck.

The police had no idea who had killed her. But they took you, Natsuno and Tohru in for questioning. They were blaming us for her death. But we were lucky they found some evidence that proved they were innocent.

The case seems to be one that will be left unsolved for who knows how long for.

The end

**okay I want to say thanks for reading and if you don't like any of the costumes well sorry to say they were necessary for this story. But please tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Natsori forevaX xx **


End file.
